European Continental Alliance/Strategy
The ECA is a very defensive oriented faction, bearing some of the most sophisticated equipment in the entire war. While toe to toe with USA armies, the ECA has met much difficulty in the recent months with the Russian Federation and have become experts at defense. Ranging from fortifications and bunkers to weapon emplacements, the Alliance is not without its offensive capabilities, mainly in the form of long ranged ballistics; The ECA utilizes some of the best artillery systems and even sport some of the longest ranged weapons in the world. This allows the Europeans to outrange their foes who do risk walking through deadly minefields, and raining mortar and artillery shells, and those who survive would be finished off by their hardy soldiers. Their tactics include the popular saying - ''Defense is the best Offense ''from which they dig in, letting the enemy come to them before unleashing a vicious counter-attack; Mainly in the form of tough armor and rigiorous air support, while backed by the odd experimental, namely the Pandora. Tactics The ECA relies not so much on its soldiers but on fielding a variety of deadly defenses that will surely meet any attacking adversary. From the humble Bunker to long ranged Mortar Pits, accessing these would require the Kommadant to switch building modes for his Excavators. If that isn't enough to put the enemy's advance to a halt, the Europeans specialize in fielding the most powerful artillery batteries in the game. Softening up targets, from a large radius, so on-field defenses may finish them off. Should the enemy threaten the ECA with their Superweapons - the Kommandant can field specialised Marksman FACs to relay targeting data for on-site artillery to pummel to kingdom come, as a grim reminder on how far those big guns can reach. In desperate situations, the ECA has access to non-lethal agents and can heavily bombard the enemy with tear gas canisters effectively crippling an entire army before the battle even starts. Garrisons also play a role in preserving european infantry. Almost all of their infantry gain a combat bonus when garrisoned inside a building. This tactic should be a staple in all ECA build order, regardless of map. If buildings aren't available, then they will rely on their Dozers to build cheap pillboxes in critical choke-points. This makes the ECA incredibly powerful in urban maps. The ECA gains a huge power spike in the mid game, after you build the Telecom Relay and several towers. Late game is when the ECA has almost complete map control, being able to launch aggressive counterattacks behind their impenetrable frontline. The ECA also fields 3 experimental protocols, each with it's own unique twist on gameplay, unlocked through the general protocol. * The Venom protocol turns the ECA into a living nightmare for any enemy without anti infantry support. This protocol allows for the construction of armored jet-pack troopers. Not only does it allow an ECA player to swarm the enemy with these powerful juggernauts but it also increases the speed of all infantry and gives the Felins a 25% damage bonus. This upgrade allows ECA to infantry rush the enemies base, the Felin + Medic combo proves incredibly hard to stop unless put up against anti-infantry weapons:microwave tanks, flash-bangs, Nuclear (Nuke Cannon, Nuclear Hans Gunship) weapons or biological agents (Toxin Tractor). * The Manticore protocol is much more expensive compared to the Venom in the long run, fielding mainly expensive tanks, but if you have a stable economy or a large stockpiles of tanks to begin with, this upgrade is probably best. This upgrade allows Tanks (Leopards, Jagdmmammut) to equip either Nano armor, which grants them a 25% armor bonus, or the Hydrogen fuel cells, which grants them a 25% speed bonus. This path allows you to pick a Blitzkrieg route, fielding frontline Leopards and Jagdmammuts with hydrogen fuel cells making fast, reoccurring attacks, before the enemy can react, or allow you to create a army of Juggernauts that cannot be stopped without the help of superweapons. * The Pandora protocol is the most defensive of all 3 protocols. It allows fielding of the Pandora artillery vehicle, lobbing nuclear devices over a large range. This also converts the Tear gas strike to Nerve gas strike, effectively stopping both vehicles and infantry, and the Smart bomb into a neutron bomb. It also increases the duration and radius of the Solar Burst, effectively making this path the most "turtle" of all 3, promoting defensive game play with aggressive constructing of super weapons. Counters * There is little ECA can do about units that outrange their defenses, especially if you field anti air units along with them. A combo of Nuke cannons or Inferno cannons with Gatling Tanks mixed is incredibly strong against the ECA. * Rushing is definitely strong, if you can outmacro the opponent. Keep in mind that their Field Command can be garrisoned, creating an annoying obstacle in the middle of their base. Its better to cripple their economy since the ECA has incredibly cost inefficient tanks to begin with and they have a hard time removing units who break through the frontline. * Superweapons, assuming you can get one up and running before they build their Solaris relay. Keep in mind after they build 2 Solaris Relays, they have absolute control over the map due to their quick charge time and huge amount of burst damage. * Watch out for Marksmen snooping round the perimeter of your base. It is wise to site anti-air to prevent them from tagging your buildings, especially your superweapon. * There is little the ECA can do to retake land, fielding expensive and long to build units. Category:Subpages Category:Faction strategies